lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
1ª Temporada
Este artigo contem resumos dos episódios da primeira temporada de Lost. Veja também: 2ª Temporada, 3ª Temporada Sumário da Temporada Nos Estados Unidos, os episódios originais foram ao ar entre 22 de Setembro de 2004 e 25 de Maio de 2005. No Brasil a série passou inédita na AXN, começando dia 07 de Março de 2005. Temas Principais A primeira temporada concentrou-se nos sobreviventes da parte central do avião, e na sua luta pela sobrevivência e por resgate. Entre as tramas principais, destacam-se: * Encontrar um local adequado para montar acampamento (eles estabeleceram-se num lugar na praia, próximo ao local da queda do avião). * Investigar a ilha (eles descobriram as cavernas e o Black Rock). * O Monstro. * Conhecer e aprender a confiar uns nos outros (especialmente Kate, Locke, Sawyer, e Jin) * Abrir a Escotilha Personagens Principais em ordem alfabética e em quantos episódios apareceu *Boone interpretado por Ian Somerhalder (21/24) (personagem morto na temporada) *Charlie interpretado por Dominic Monaghan (23/24) *Claire interpretada por Emilie de Ravin (18/24) *Hurley interpretado por Jorge Garcia (24/24) *Jack interpretado por Matthew Fox (24/24) *Jin interpretado por Daniel Dae Kim (20/24) *Kate interpretada por Evangeline Lilly (24/24) *Locke interpretado por Terry O'Quinn (23/24) *Michael interpretado por Harold Perrineau (24/24) *Sawyer interpretado por Josh Holloway (23/24) *Sayid interpretado por Naveen Andrews (24/24) *Shannon interpretada por Maggie Grace (22/24) *Sun interpretada por Yoon-jin Kim (23/24) *Walt interpretado por Malcolm David Kelley (21/24) (personagem desaparecido na temporada) Relação de Episódios da Primeira Temporada 01 "Pilot, Parte 1" 02 "Pilot, Parte 2" 03 "Tabula Rasa" 04 "Walkabout" 05 "White Rabbit" 06 "House of the Rising Sun" 07 "The Moth" 08 "Confidence Man" 09 "Solitary" 10 "Raised by Another" 11 "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" 12 "Whatever the Case May Be" 13 "Hearts and Minds" 14 "Special" 15 "Homecoming" 16 "Outlaws" 17 "... In Translation" 18 "Numbers" 19 "Deus Ex Machina" 20 "Do No Harm" '--' "Lost: The Journey" 21 "The Greater Good" 22 "Born to Run" 23 "Exodus: Parte 1" 24 "Exodus: Parte 2" Pilot, Parte 2 *'Data original de Estreia:' 29 de Setembro de 2004 *'Dirigido por:' J.J. Abrams *'Escrito por:' Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Piloto, parte 2 A descoberta de um transmissor no meio dos destroços do avião, leva os sobreviventes a pensarem num salvamento iminente. Os mistérios da ilha continuam a emergir, com a descoberta de umas algemas, uma pistola e um animal que não conseguiria sobreviver num clima tropical. Atores convidados: Fredric Lehne como Agente Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Kimberley Joseph como Comissária de Bordo 1, Jon Dixon como Comissário de Bordo 2 e Michelle Arthur como Comissária de Bordo 3. Tabula Rasa *'Data original de estréia:' 6 de Outubro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Tábula Rasa Jack e Hurley descobrem um segredo alarmante sobre Kate, enquanto a vida do Agente aguenta-se por um fio. Entretanto Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone e Shannon ponderam a hipótese de contar aos outros sobreviventes sobre os mistérios da Ilha que descobriram, com medo de criar pânico entre eles. A amizade entre Locke e Walt deixa Michael incomodado. Atores convidados: Fredric Lehne como Agente Edward Mars e Nick Tate como Ray Mullen. Walkabout *'Data original de estréia:' 13 de Outubro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Locke *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' David Fury *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Andança Os sobreviventes são acordados a meio da noite quando animais selvagens da Ilha invadem o acampamento na praia. Kate e Michael juntam-se ao misterioso Locke numa procura por comida - e um segredo chocante sobre Locke é revelado. Entretanto, alguns sobreviventes ficam horrorizados com o plano de Jack para os corpos dos mortos ainda espalhados pelos destroços. Jack vê alguém na selva que poderá não ter estado no avião. Atores convidados: L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, John Simon Jones como Agente de Viagens, Billy Ray Gallion como Randy Burgess e Stephen J. Rafferty como Warren. White Rabbit *'Data original de estréia:' 20 de Outubro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Dirigido por:' Kevin Hooks *'Escrito por:' Christian Taylor *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Coelho Branco Jack está começando a delirar por ficar muito tempo sem dormir e lutava para superar os assombrosos acontecimentos que o fizeram ir à Australia e, consequentemente, à ilha. Enquanto isso, Boone é apanhado em uma correnteza traiçoeira, a saúde da grávida Claire não vai muito bem, e um ladrão rouba as duas últimas garrafas de água. Atores convidados : John Terry como Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel como Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer como açougueiro, Andy Trask como gerente do hotel, Meilinda Soerjoko como Chrissy, Geoff Heise como médico e John O'Hara como Jack pequeno. House of the Rising Sun *'Data original de estréia:' 27 de Outubro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Sun *'Dirigido por:' Michael Zinberg *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Casa do Sol Nascente Walt e os outros ficam chocados quando Michael é brutalmente agredido, mas apenas os "que não falam inglês" Jin e Sun conhecem a verdade por trás da agressão. Entretanto, Kate, Jack, Sawyer e Sayid discutem sobre onde os sobreviventes poderiam ficar acampados -- na praia, onde a probabilidade de serem vistos é maior, ou num remoto vale onde água fresca abunda; e Locke descobre o segredo de Charlie. Atriz convidada: Sora Jung como Decoradora. The Moth *'Data original de estréia:' 3 de Novembro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Charlie *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Jennifer Johnson e Paul Dini *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' A Mariposa Charlie começa uma dolorosa jornada para se livrar das drogas, surpreendentemente apoiado por Locke, sendo o verdadeiro motivo para ajudar Charlie um mistério. Enquanto isso, os sobreviventes lutam para achar e salvar Jack, que foi soterrado por um desabamento das cavernas, e alguém está secretamente se opondo a Sayid, Kate, e Boone quando eles afirmam um plano para localizar a fonte da transmissão da Francesa. Atores convidados: Neil Hopkins como Liam Pace, Christian Bowman como Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman como Scott Jackson, e Glenn Cannon como Padre. Confidence Man *'Data original de estréia' 10 de Novembro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Dirigido por:' Tucker Gates *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Golpista (gíria americana) Quando Shannon sofre uma crise de asma, Jack e Sayid percebem que a brutalidade pode ser a única saída para convencer Sawyer de desistir de continuar guardando remédios que salvam vidas. Enquanto isso, Sun luta para decidir se vai obedecer as ordens de seu marido Jin de ficar de fora das relações com os outros, e Kate descobre alguns chocantes segredos sobre Sawyer. Atores convidados: Kristin Richardson como Jessica, Michael DeLuise como David, Billy Mayo como Kilo, e Jim Woitas como criança. Solitary *'Data original de estréia' 17 de Novembro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Sayid *'Dirigido por:' Greg Yaitanes *'Escrito por:' David Fury *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Solitário A vida de Sayid é colocada em perigo após ele se aproximar demais da fonta da misteriosa transmissão da Francesa. Enquanto isso, Hurley tem o plano ridículo de fazer a vida na ilha um pouco mais civilizada - e acaba por funcionar. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel como Nadia, Navid Negahban como Omar, Scott Paulin como Sullivan, e Xavier Alaniz como Falah. Raised by Another *'Data original de estréia' 1º de Dezembro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Claire *'Dirigido por:' Marita Grabiak *'Escrito por:' Lynn E. Litt *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Criada por Outro Jack, Kate e Charlie refletem se os incômodos pesadelos de Claire podem estar se tornando verdadeiramente ameaçadores para sua vida e a vida de seu filho ainda não nascido, e a equipe que havia ido, retorna com notícias assustadores sobre o que fica logo atrás das montanhas. Atores convidados: William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson como Richard Malkin , Keir O'Donnell como Thomas, Lisa Fraser como Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield como Sr. Slavitt, e Jenny Chang como Rachel. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues *'Data original de estréia' 8 de Dezembro de 2004 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Todos Os Melhores Cowboys Têm Problemas com os Pais Sobreviventes imaginam porque Charlie e a grávida Claire foram raptados - e por quem - e uma equipe aventureira se arrisca na traiçoeira selva em busca da dupla desaparecida. Enquanto isso, os demônios interiores sobre seu pai reaparecem para Jack, ed Boone e Locke descobrem outro mitério da ilha. Atores convidados: John Terry como Christian Shephard, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya como Andrea, Matt Moore como Marido, Mark Stitham como Médico, e Michael Adamshick como anestesista. Whatever the Case May Be *'Data original de estréia:' 5 de Janeiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelofe Jennifer Johnson *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Qualquer que Possa Ser o Caso Jack, Kate e Sawyer lutam pela posse de uma recentemente descoberta maleta de metal que talvez contenha particularidades do misterioso passado de Kate. Paralelamente, Sayid pede a uma relutante Shannon que traduza as notas que ele pegou da Francesa, a maré cada vez mais sobe e ameaça engolir os restos da fuselagem e o acampamento da praia inteiro, e Rose e um triste Charlie tentam superar o estranho desaparecimento de Claire. Atores convidados: L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Tim Halligan como Mark Hutton, Victor Browne como Jason, Michael M. Vendrell como motorista de caminhão e Dezmond Gilla como homem com boné. Hearts and Minds *'Data original de estréia:' 12 de Janeiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Boone e Shannon *'Dirigido por:' Rod Holcomb *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Javier Grillo-Marxuach *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Corações e Mentes Quando Locke percebe que Boone quer contar o segredo deles para Shannon, a vida dela é colocada em um perigo repentino, e a verdade chocante sobre seu passado com Boone é revelada. Enquanto isso, Kate é confundida pelo comportamento misterioso de Sun, e um faminto Hurley deve pagar uma dívida a Jin. Atores convidados: Charles Mesure como Bryan, Kelly Rice como Nicole, e Adam Leadbeater como Malcolm. Special *'Data original de estréia:' 19 de Janeiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Michael *'Dirigido por:' Greg Yaitanes *'Escrito por:' David Fury *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Especial A violência segue e o misterioso Monstro reaparece quando Michael e Locke se confrontam sobre a educação de Walt. Enquanto isso, Charlie é tentado a ler o diário da desaparecida Claire, e Sayid convoca Shannon a decifrar o mapa da Francesa. Atores convidados: Tamara Taylor como Susan Lloyd, David Starzyk como Brian Porter, Monica Garcia como Enfermeira, e Natasha Goss como Dagne. Homecoming *'Data original de estréia' 9 de Fevereiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Charlie *'Dirigido por:' Kevin Hooks *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Volta ao Lar Após o retorno da desaparecida Claire sem nenhuma lembrança do que havia acontecido desde antes do acidente com o Vôo 815, Jack e Locke formulam um plano de defesa contra o sequestrador dela, o misterioso Ethan, que ameaça matar outros sobreviventes se Claire não for devolvida a ele. Atores convidados: Sally Strecker como Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock como Francis Heatherton, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson como Tommy, e Eric Griffith como comprador. Outlaws *'Data original de estréia:' 16 de Fevereiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Drew Goddard *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Criminosos Kate e Sawyer contam profundos segredos um ao outro enquanto caçam um renegado javali que Sawyer jura estar lhe provocando propositalmente. Em paralelo, Hurley e Sayid preocupam-se que Charlie está diferente após seu encontro com a morte, e uma chocante conexão prévia entre Sawyer e Jack é revelada. Atores convidados são: Robert Patrick como Hibbs, John Terry como Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry como Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan como Laurence, Susse Budde como Brooke Ford, Brittany Perrineau como Mary Jo, Alex Mason como garçom, e Gordon Hardie como Sawyer pequeno. ... In Translation *'Data original de estréia' 23 de Fevereiro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Jin *'Dirigido por:' Tucker Gates *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Leonard Dick *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' ...Em Tradução Quando a jangada que os sobreviventes estavam construindo é misteriosamente queimada, Michael está convencido que Jin é o responsável pela sabotagem, o que apenas aprofunda a rivalidade entre os dois. Enquanto isso, Sun surpreende seus companheiros sobreviventes com uma impressionante revelação, e Boone dá a Sayid um aviso sobre Shannon. Atores convidados: Byron Chung como Sr. Paik, John Shin como Sr. Kwon, Joey Yu como Byung Han, Chil Kong como Homem de roupa branca, Angelica Perreira como Miss Han, Kiya Lee como Sra. Han, Tess Young como amiga e John Choi como mordomo. Numbers *'Data original de estréia' 2 de Março de 2005 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Dirigido por:' Daniel Attias *'Escrito por:' David Fury e Brent Fletcher *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Números Quando Hurley fica obssecado pela Francesa e vai selva a dentro procurar por ela, Jack, Sayid e Charlie não têm escolha senão seguí-lo. Durante isso, Locke pede a Claire ajuda para construir algo misterioso. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst como Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini como Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco como Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta como Leonard Simms, Dann Seki como Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna como Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao como Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis como idoso, Brittany Perrineau como Mary Jo, Maya Pruett como enfermeira, Joy Minaai como repórter, e Michael Adamshick como oficial da loteria. Deus Ex Machina *'Data original de estréia:' 30 de Março de 2005 *'Flashback:' Locke *'Dirigido por:' Robert Mandel *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Salvação Inesperada (Expressão em Latim) Locke começa a sofrer dificuldades físicas e Boone tenta achar uma forma de entrar na escotilha; Jack reluta em oferecer ajuda quando Sawyer começa a passar por terríveis dores de cabeça. Atores convidados: Kevin Tighe como Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz como Emily Annabeth Locke, George O'Hanlon como Eddie, Lawrence Mandley como Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz como criança e Julie Ow como Enfermeira. Do No Harm *'Data original de estréia:' 6 de Abril de 2005 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Escrito por:' Janet Tamaro *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Não Faça Mal Claire entra em trabalho de parto enquanto um desamparado Charlie entra em pânico. Enquanto isso Locke desapareceu, Jack atende a um sobrevivente ferido e Sayid presenteia Shannon com uma romântica surpresa. Atores convidados: John Terry como Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen como Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward como Marc Silverman, John Tilton dono da loja e Clarence Logan como Ministro. Lost: The Journey *'Data original de estréia:' 27 de Abril de 2005 Flashbacks dos principais personagens mostrando quem eles era e o que eles estavam fazendo antes do acidente, uma olhada propriamente na ilha, e um preview da grande final da temporada. The Greater Good *'Data original de estréia:' 4 de Maio de 2005 *'Flashback:' Sayid *'Dirigido por:' David Grossman *'Escrito por:' Leonard Dick *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O Bem Maior Após enterrar um dos seus, as chamas de suspeitas entre si crescem -- e um improvável sobrevivente pede por vingança. Ainda, Claire e Charlie lutam para acalmar seu recém-nascido. Atores convidados: Donnie Keshawarz como Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago como Alyssa Cole, Dariush Kashani como Haddad, David Patterson como Agente Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis como Imam, e Ali Shaheed Amini como Yusef. Born to Run *'Data original de estréia:' 11 de Maio de 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Dirigido por:' Tucker Gates *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Nascida Para Fugir Jack suspeita de um crime quando Michael fica violentamente doente durante a construção da jangada. Um segredo do passado de Kate também é revelado, a misteriosa escotilha é mostrada a alguns dos sobreviventes, e Walt dá um aviso a Locke. Atores convidados: Mackenzie Astin como Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick como Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck como Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob como Sanjay, Tamara Lynch como enfermeira, Scott Rogers como corredor, Skye McCole Bartusiak como Kate pequena e Carter Jenkins como Tom pequeno. Exodus: Parte 1 *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Maio de 2005 *'Flashbacks:' Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Shannon *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Êxodo: Parte 1 A Francesa -- Rousseau -- choca os sobreviventes ao aparecer com um terrível aviso sobre "Os Outros". Enquanto isso, Michael e Jin deixam a jangada pronta para partida. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne como Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck como Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez como Ana-Lucia Cortez, Robert Frederick como Jeff, Wendy Braun como Gina, Christian Bowman como Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward como oficial australiano, Kevin E. West como Detetive Calderwood, e Mark "Ruz" Rusden como Policial do Aeroporto. Exodus: Parte 2 *'Data original de estréia' 25 de Maio de 2005. Parte 2 e 3 do Episódio Exodus foram ao ar inteiras e sem nenhuma delimitação nos EUA, e estão descritas como um só episódio aqui. *'Flashbacks:' Jin, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Hurley, Locke *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Êxodo: Parte 2 Os que estão na jangada são surpreendidos no mar por algo inesperado. Enquanto isso, os que restaram na ilha tentam explodir a escotilha, e um visitante no acampamento pode ser uma ameaça ao bebê de Claire. Atores convidados: Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne como Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck como Leslie Arzt, M.C. Gainey como Tom, John Walcutt como homem de camisa havaiana, Robert Frederick como Jeff, Wendy Braun como Gina, Mark "Ruz" Rusden como Policial do Aeroporto, Suzanne Turner como bilheteira, Mary Ann Teheny como Jenna, Michelle Arthur como Michelle, Jon Dixon como JD, Terasa Livingstone como Lily, Glenn Cannon como Idoso de Carrinho, e Mark "Kiwi" Kalaugher como segurança. Veja também * Lost: Primeira Temporada Completa em DVD * Transcrições * *